


Separation Anxiety

by J_EnotsoLovely



Series: Zosan with Kids [8]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:02:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27383893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_EnotsoLovely/pseuds/J_EnotsoLovely
Summary: "Don't tell anyone...please."
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro & Original Character(s), Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji, Vinsmoke Sanji & Original Character(s)
Series: Zosan with Kids [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981886
Comments: 21
Kudos: 50





	Separation Anxiety

_People with adult separation anxiety disorder experience high levels of anxiety, and sometimes even panic attacks, when loved ones are out of reach. People with this disorder may be socially withdrawn, or show extreme sadness or difficulty concentrating when away from loved ones._

That's what Chopper told him, large doe eyes watering in worry. Orion rushed to put his hands out in a placating manner, giving a sheepish smile even as his heart broke listening to Eliza and Sanji laugh somewhere in the galley.

He leaned against the infirmary wall, sliding down until his butt hit smooth wood, burying his head between his knees. 

"Don't tell anyone...please." He begged, pulling at his hair. "I'll get it over it, real quick. I promise." 

It was just a hindrance, stupid emotions getting in the way of everything. 

**Author's Note:**

> xD  
> I been killing it with these ficlets


End file.
